In a tile-matrix switch, ports may be arranged in rows and columns. For example, an 8-by-8 tile-matrix switch would have the ports in eight rows and eight columns. After a frame enters an input port on a particular row and column, the switch determines the output port based on the destination address in the frame. Accordingly, the frame may then traverse the row and column to the output port.
Many tile-matrix switches may use a single driver or multi-receiver bus to deliver frames from various input ports to the destination column, and then use a set of point-to-point buses to drive the frames from the row/column intersection point down the column to the output port. The set of point-to-point buses may be wire-intensive for a high-radix tile matrix switch. Although point-to-point buses may provide a non-blocking behavior for the switch, this scheme may become non-sustainable for switches with higher radix.
The background description provided herein is for generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art by inclusion in this section.